A Friendly Game of Revenge
by TKDP
Summary: Bree's tired of being left behind while her friends have fun, so she gets Oliver to help her come up with a prank the others will never forget. Contains Bree/Oliver FRIENDSHIP.


**Hey guys! I don't know why, but I randomly got inspiration to write a one shot. And guess what, for once it's not about Skylar! XD! Seriously, there's not enough male/female friendship fics, it's all male/male or Bree/Skylar. I know I don't write male/female friendship much, but I like this fic idea for once! XD! I hope y'all enjoy! BTW, check out my story 'Ghost of Hero's Past' for more spooky fun, if you like this story!**

 **This fic takes place after 'Game of Drones', and is based on the ending of the episode.**

"What do you mean, 'just you, Skylar, and Chase'?!" Bree shouted, looming menacingly over Kaz.

Kaz gulped. "W-we made restaurant reservations for three…"

"And why didn't you invite _ME_?! Or Oliver, for that matter!" Bree looked like she was ready to rip Kaz's head off.

Kaz scrambled back. When Bree got in a mood…no good came from that.

"First you forget me on the balcony, now this? Not to mention the multiple times you've decided to play games or whatever, without inviting me!" Bree snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bree, I -I mean, _we_ \- didn't know you wanted to hang out…" muttered Kaz. "It's just…sometimes you're no fun."

"What?!" demanded Bree. "And Chase _IS_?!"

"Well, no," said Kaz. "But Chase is fun to pick on. Sometimes you don't take jokes and pranks so lightly. It gets a little annoying."

Bree paused a moment, and then suddenly turned sickeningly calm. "I get it. Sometimes I overreact."

"Like right now…"

Bree continued as if she didn't hear Kaz. "Don't worry, I can change."

"Really?" asked Kaz, in slight disbelief. "Well…uh…that's really sweet of you, I guess."

"Right…" Bree suddenly grabbed Kaz by his shirt collar and pushed him into the wall. Then, with her vocal manipulation, she added in a deep, threatening tone. " **But don't you forget this**!"

Kaz gulped. "Y-yes Bree!" Kaz raced out of the building and into the hallway, where Skylar and Chase were waiting to go to lunch.

Bree gripped the kitchen table and breathed heavily, then noticed Oliver coming up the elevator. "Oliver!" Bree shouted to Oliver, trying to pretend she hadn't just lashed out at Kaz. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm going to see 'The King of Diamonds'," said Oliver. He then added in an annoyed voice. " _Apparently_ Kaz already went with Chase. I _would_ have taken Skylar, but _she_ already has plans with Kaz and _Chase_."

Bree chuckled, Oliver sounded just as angry as Bree had a minute ago.

"I could go with you," said Bree.

"Really?" asked Oliver, happily.

"Oh, you humans are idiots!" snapped a voice, coming down the stairs. The owner of said voice was none other than Fang, the wolf. "I can't believe you don't see it!"

"What?" asked Bree.

" _This_ is why everyone keeps forgetting about you!" snapped Fang. "They push you over, and then you just go about your day! Have you ever thought of getting _revenge_? Payback? Show them how fun you really are?"

"Bree's no fun," said Oliver, causing Bree to gasp. "Kidding! Kidding." Oliver quickly added.

"You see? Bree, I think more than anyone, _you_ need to prove yourself. At least Oliver pulls pranks on Halloween!" said Fang, aggravated.

"Pranks…" murmured Bree. "Hey, do you still have the Halloween decorations?"

"Why?" asked another voice, from the stairs. This voice belonged to Boji, Fang's mate. "What do you have planned?"

Bree cast a devilish look at Oliver. "I think a prank is in order."

"Bree…it's never a good thing when you get that look in your eye," said Oliver, anxiously. "Besides, I can't do anything to hurt Skylar…"

"Ugh, I _know_ , loverboy," said Bree. "That's why I'll take care of everything. You just need to help me set everything up."

"Fine," said Oliver, then cast Bree a curious look. "What do you have in mind?"

Xxx

"There better be something in here we can use!" screamed Bree, digging through Mr. Davenport's invention box.

"What about this?" asked Oliver, picking up a bottle of something.

"Don't touch that!" screamed Boji, just as Fang shouted. "Spray it in your eyes!"

"Why?" asked Bree.

Boji sighed. "That was one of Mr. Davenport's failed experiments. 'Scabweb' he called it. It's supposed to act as a spider-web-like cocoon that heals your wounds. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. Now all it does is hold you in a cocoon-web and-" Boji cast Fang an annoyed look, "burn you if you get it in your eyes."

"This is perfect!" announced Bree.

Boji sighed. "It's a dangerous invention. Humans are supposed to be able to escape, but if they're sprayed with too much…well…let's just say I needed to use a scalpel to free Fang's leg when he first found it."

Bree ignored Boji. "How much is in here?"

"How much would you use?"

"A lot."

"You're trapping someone?"

"Yup."

"Well, there's probably enough to trap up to five people with that bottle."

"Thanks Boji. Three's all I need…"

Xxx

Bree held out a pad of paper, which had a list of supplies needed for her prank. On it she'd written:

 _Cobwebs in a bottle – realistic_

 _Scabweb serum_

 _Long, brown dress – with sleeves!_

 _Scissors_

 _Red contacts_

 _Crown_

 _Fake fangs_

 _Red paint_

 _Mannequin_

 _Roman and Riker's power serum_

 _Spooky music CD_

 _Spiders_

"Can you guys get this?" asked Bree.

"Well, as wolves, we can't exactly go shopping," said Boji. "Fang and I will get the scabweb and the cobwebs from the Halloween supplies. We can also get the scissors, the power serum, and find a spooky CD."

"All that?!" whined Fang.

"I can get the contacts, mannequin, and the fangs," said Oliver. "But I am _not_ touching spiders."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you've had a coupon at 'mannequins r' us' since your date with Skylar. Fine, I'll get the dress and crown, and gather some spiders in the park."

"One question, why do you need Roman and Riker's power serum?" asked Oliver.

Bree smirked. "It was Fang's idea. You'll see it later."

"You sure this is everything?" asked Oliver.

"Oh no, I'm making a special stop at the bionic island to finish this prank off. Trust me, this prank isn't over until I say it is!" announced Bree.

"Sometimes, you scare me."

"Aww, thanks!"

Xxx

Bree returned from the local mall with a crown and dress, along with the 'special something' from the bionic island. This 'something' happened to be a bucket of yellow goo Bree wouldn't tell Oliver about. They met each other in Mission Command. Fang and Boji were already down there, with all the supplies Bree needed.

"Okay, tell us what to do, Bree," said Boji.

"Okay, Oliver, spray the fake cobwebs all over the penthouse. That includes the living room, balcony, kitchen, bedrooms, mission command – anywhere Chase, Skylar, and Kaz might go. Also, play the spooky CD on the penthouse's loudspeakers. Boji, Fang, knock the furniture over, and break anything that doesn't look too expensive. _Don't touch anything that belongs to me!_ "

"Or me!" announced Oliver.

"Sure, whatever," said Bree. "I already released the spiders throughout the penthouse, so watch out! I'll be down here getting my costume ready, and preparing the scabweb serum. Fang, when you're done, come down here. Everyone know what they have to do?"

"Yup," said Fang. "Come on, Boji! Let's go break things!"

Boji and Fang raced into the elevator, leaving Bree and Oliver alone. "I've got to be honest, Bree," began Oliver. "I didn't expect to ever be doing pranks with you of all people."

"Well, if this works, you won't be so surprised in the future," said Bree. "But even if this doesn't work, we still make a pretty good team."

"Thanks, Bree," said Oliver.

"You're welcome. Now, set up the cobwebs upstairs, and then hide on top of the cabinets in the kitchen with the bucket of yellow goo. When I give you the signal, you're gonna dump it all over Skylar, Chase, and Kaz."

Bree then grabbed Oliver's shirt sleeve, and ripped it off.

"What was that for?!" shouted Oliver.

"Just trust me."

Xxx

"Fang, why was it you wanted the power serum?" asked Bree, once Fang finished his job.

"I had an idea to enhance your prank," said Fang. "You look perfect, by the way. You're really going all-out."

"Thanks," said Bree. She had cut the bottom of the brown dress into separate segments, until eight long, silky pieces of fabric trailed out from the bottom of the dress like a spider's legs. She had also messed up her hair, put the crown on, and inserted the red contacts into her eyes. And, though it couldn't be seen, she'd placed a small bottle of scabweb up her sleeve for future purposes. "I'm not putting the fangs on until later. Now, what's your idea?"

"Use it on me," said Fang.

"No way," said Bree. "Remember what happened last time we used the power serum? Kaz became a sheep, and couldn't turn human!"

"That's only because he lost his human mind when he became an animal," said Fang. "I'm already an animal. If you use the serum on me, my mind shouldn't be effected by the transformation."

"Good point…" murmured Bree.

"Trust me," said Fang. "This'll work."

"Okay," said Bree, tipping the serum into Fang's mouth. "What do you have in mind?"

Fang transformed, and Bree gasped, stumbling back. "Fang…that's perfect!"

"Now, place a bottle of scabweb in my mouth," hissed Fang.

"Uh…" said Bree. "Can you pick it up yourself? I don't really want to get near your mouth."

"Fair enough," said Fang. Bree placed a bottle of scabweb on the floor and Fang picked it up in his jaws, before crawling into the elevator, which was now quite a tight fit.

Xxx

After an hour or so, everything was set up. Furniture was broken and knocked over. Cobwebs hung from every surface. Spooky music played from the loudspeakers across the penthouse. Spiders crawled across the penthouse. Everyone was in their places, ready to go.

The door to the penthouse slid open, and Skylar, Chase, and Kaz entered. They jumped back immediately once the door slid closed. The three were met with the sight of a spider's hotel, with cobwebs and creepy-crawlies everywhere, spooky music whispering through the air.

"Okay, this is _not_ what I remember the penthouse looked like when we left!" screamed Kaz.

"What happened?!" gasped Skylar.

"Oh no..." murmured Chase. "Oliver! Bree! We left them here!"

"Bree!" screamed Kaz. "Oh god, I've gotta go find her. I was a total jerk earlier, and now she might be in danger."

"Okay," said Skylar. "I'll go look for Oliver. Chase, search for clues!"

They were about to run when they heard a cough from the kitchen. All heads turned to where Boji swung, suspended in the air by a cobweb wrapped around her.

"Boji!" screamed Skylar. "What happened?!"

Boji coughed again. "Watch out…Bree…danger…" Boji's head jerked down, and red paint oozed from her mouth. However, to Skylar, Kaz, and Chase, it didn't look like red paint.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Chase hyperventilated. "'Danger'?! What happened to my sister!?"

"It probably has something to do with all the spiders here," said Skylar.

"Spiders?!" gasped Chase. "Eww! Eww! Eww!"

"Oh, man up," snapped Skylar, stomping on one.

"I'm going to check Bree's capsule," said Kaz. "She might've hid in there."

"I'll check the terrace for Oliver," said Skylar.

"I'll look around in Mission Command," said Chase.

The three split up, desperate to find their friends.

Xxx

"Bree?!" shouted Kaz, entering Skylar and Bree's room. It looked even worse than he imagined: spiders and cobwebs were _everywhere_. The lights wouldn't work, so Kaz crept forward in darkness. "Are you here?"

Kaz squinted his eyes, as he could see the silhouette of someone step out of Bree's capsule. As they left, smoke poured from the capsule doorway. "Bree? Is that you?"

The person-revealed to be Bree-stepped out in full attire. The brown dress, the crown, the fangs, the red eyes, the messy hair, "Are you some kind of creepy queen?" asked Kaz.

"That's 'Spider Queen' to you," hissed Bree.

"O-okay, 'Spider Queen'," Kaz said, with mild sarcasm. "We have to get out of here. I think the cobwebs have infected your brain."

"Oh, _you_ aren't going anywhere!" hissed Bree.

Right as Kaz turned to run, Bree held her arm out and twisted her hand into a mock impression of Spider Man, shooting the scabweb from her sleeve, through her fingers, and all over Kaz.

"Oh, gross!" shouted Kaz. But as the scabweb consumed him, his words turned to screams. Once Kaz was fully engulfed in scabweb, Bree grabbed his sticky, cocooned legs and dragged him into the elevator.

Xxx

"Oliver? Bree? Is anyone out here?" shouted Skylar, as she crossed the terrace. 'Blood' was splattered all over the balcony, making Skylar fear for her friends.

Suddenly, she felt a rumbling across the tower, and a hiss from high above her. Skylar looked up, just as a massive spider jumped down from the top of Davenport Tower, landing in front of her with a (mannequin) arm in its mouth-wearing Oliver's sleeve.

"W-what…OLIVER!" screamed Skylar, fearing that the massive spider had eaten him. She felt inclined to cry, but was too scared to move as the spider spat a sticky web around her, blinding her and rendering her immobile.

Xxx

Chase entered Mission Command only to find it empty, save for hundreds of spiders and cobwebs. Chase wanted to run, but let logic take hold. "The spiders are more afraid of me than I am of them," Chase whispered, stepping forward. Sure enough, the spiders avoided him.

"This isn't so bad," said Chase, though his voice was very high-pitched. "Now I just have to get to the computer to access the security camera footage."

Right as he stepped towards the desk at the far side of the room, he heard a hissing voice behind him. "Chase!"

Chase turned around, only to see a demented-looking Bree. "Oh! Bree!" gasped Chase, scrambling back. "You look awful! What happened?!"

Bree stepped forward, and the spiders made way for her. "How dare you address the Spider Queen in such a way?"

"Spider Queen?" asked Chase. "I think you're losing it. Let's get out of here."

"You didn't want to go anywhere with me before, and you won't get to leave now," hissed Bree. She let out an evil chuckle, and held out her hand. "This is what you get for leaving me behind."

Chase could only scream as he was wrapped in scabweb.

Xxx

Shortly after, Bree dragged all the bodies behind the sofa in the living room. All were covered in scabweb, as Bree had intended.

To Bree; Skylar, Chase, and Kaz looked kind of like mummies. However, they were wriggling, trying to get free. "Help us!" screamed Kaz.

"Quiet!" shouted Bree, kicking the side of his cocoon. "No one can help you now! You will all become lunch for my children!"

The three teens screamed, trying to escape. Bree didn't help them, wanting them to wait in terror for their demise. At last, when Bree felt like she'd made them wait for imminent doom long enough, she grabbed the scabweb cocoons and pulled them back, so that the heads and torsos of her three friends were revealed. Bree stood over them, a smirk on her face, as they cowered in fear.

"Now, to feed you to my young!" she yelled, as the giant spider walked in.

"No!" screamed Skylar. "I don't wanna be spider-food!"

"You'll be with Oliver now," Bree put in, widening her evil smirk. The spider opened its jaws, and at that moment Bree signaled Oliver to dump the yellow goo all over Chase, Skylar, and Kaz.

"Gross!" screamed Kaz.

"I can't see!" shrieked Skylar.

"It got in my mouth! IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" shouted Chase. Chase spat the goo out, then paused. "Wait, is this the spider from the bionic island…and its venom?"

At that moment, Oliver jumped down from the kitchen cabinets and joined Bree in front of them. The giant spider morphed back into Fang, and Boji tore herself down from the cobweb in the kitchen. The four were all laughing, while Skylar, Kaz, and Chase were recovering from their shock. "Don't worry," said Bree. "I drained the toxin out of it. Now it's just…spider puss."

Bree helped Chase and Kaz up, while Oliver helped Skylar up. Skylar gasped and hugged him. "Oliver! I thought you were dead!"

Oliver accepted the hug happily, until he realized something. "Well…you're covered in goo…Oh well, I'll take what I can get."

It was true, Skylar, Chase, and Kaz were covered from head to toe in scabweb and spider goo.

"Why?!" shouted Chase. "Why would you do this?!"

"You guys always go off and have fun without me or Oliver, so we decided to get a little payback," said Bree.

"Fang?" asked Chase.

"Oh, I only helped so I could do this." Fang whipped out a camera and took a picture of Chase. "Take that, tail-squasher!"

"Bree…" Kaz stepped forward. "I'm sorry we didn't invite you to hang out. It was cruel, and we've learned our lesson."

"Yeah," said Chase. "I never expected you to go _this_ far."

"I never would've guessed how fun you could actually be!" said Kaz.

Chase and Kaz turned to Skylar, to see what she had to say, but she was still cuddling with Oliver. "Don't ruin this!" Oliver hissed. He then turned to Bree and mouthed, 'Thank you!'

Bree chuckled, and mouthed 'anytime' back to Oliver.

"You know," said Oliver, keeping his arms around Skylar. "I never _did_ get to see 'The King of Diamonds'. What if we all go together?"

"Sure," said Bree. "But FYI, you guys should really take a shower first. You smell like spider puss."

"And your hair looks like a bird's nest," said Kaz. "Fine, I've already gone two weeks without a shower anyway."

As Kaz went upstairs, Chase and Skylar turned to follow him. However, Bree help them back. "Heads up, I left spiders in your beds and baths."

"Why didn't you tell Kaz?" asked Chase.

"Serves him right for insulting my hair."

"Sometimes, you scare me," said Skylar.

Bree smirked, winking at Oliver. "All in a day's work."

 **Well, that was that! I don't know where I got the inspiration to write this Halloween-ish fic, I just know I wanted to write about scabweb. Scabweb is from the book 'School for Sidekicks', which I read during the summer to prepare for Sky High. Also, since I know SOMEONE is going to mention this in the reviews, Chase didn't scan any of the props because he was scared. I mean, if your house was overrun with spiders, would** ** _you_** **take a moment to check to see if the blood and spider webs were real?! I would also like to take a moment to recognize something very important: OMG THAT SKOLIVER MOMENT FROM GAME OF DRONES GAVE ME ALL THE FEELS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, happy almost-Halloween! The moral of the story is: Don't mess with Bree. XD!**


End file.
